


Teen chatter for the soul

by Latino_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Pidge are BFFs, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Texting, broganes, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latino_Lance/pseuds/Latino_Lance
Summary: Another chat fic bc I'm unoriginal and I like this writing method!! Alot of the topics are things I've said in group chats prior. I tend to text like how I talk so I thought that might be good for this kinda writing??? I hope you enjoy I really liked writing it. I wrote it during the 4 hour flight to Japan!!





	1. Chapter 1

_**Is this a pidgeon?** added **Big dick back in town** , **Shiro** , **Mothman is gay and I have proof** , **Queenie** , and **Bully lance tim** e to new group_

_**Is this a pidgeon?** changed group name to fellas is it gay to form Voltron?_

_[16:32:56 07-09-18]_  
_**Is this a pidgeon?** changed **big dick back in town's** name to **stupid**_

**Stupid:** hey

rude

_**Stupid** changed his name to **Gucci gang**_

**Gucci gang:** :)

**Bully lance time** : no  
#never again

  
_**Bully lance time** changed **Gucci gang's** name to **Gaylord**_

**Gaylord:** ok I'll take that

**Mothman is gay and I have proof:** I thought.. I was Gaylord ://

**Gaylord:** you thot wrong mullet!!!

  
_**Gaylord** changed **mothman is gay and I have proof's** name to **mullet**_

**Mullet:** :/

  
**_Mullet_** _changed_ ** _Gaylord's_** _name_ _to_ ** _"You sure you're not Keith's older taller MORE GRIZZLED HOTTER older brother"_**

**"You sure you're not Keith's older...:** i should shoot you where you stand. I didn't call you hot

**Shiro:** this has been v sweet and heartwarming but who are you all

**Is this a pidgeon?:** oh shit I forgot you're old and lame, I'm pidge

**Mullet:** Keith

**Bully lance time:** hunk

**Queenie:** allura!

_**"You sure you're not Keith's older taller MORE GRIZZLED hotter older brother"** changed his name to **horny on main**_

  
**horny on main:** sexy and single ;)

**S** **hiro:** hi Lance.

**Shiro:** now that that's situated why are we here

**Is this a pidgeon?:** I'm glad you asked! welcome gaydies and gentlefemmes

**Horny on main:** I'm straight :/

**Bully lance time:** choke. literally choke you came crying into my room when a cute boy rejected you back in the Garrison

**Mullet:** oh? tea???

**Shiro:** Keith you've done that at least 20 times when we adopted you

**Mullet:** :/// don't out me like that

**Queenie:** bitch we been knew ur gay

**Mullet:** how?????

**Queenie:** I have fucking eyes

**Is this a pidgeon?:** yeah I thought you were a butch lesbian when I first met you

**Mullet:** I thought you were a twink when I met you

**Is this a pidgeon?:** *Thinking emoji*

**Mullet:** *thinking emoji* *thinking emoji* *thinking emoji*

**Horny on main:** if you guys were both drowning and I could only save on of you I'd keep swimming


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the Voltron community

_ [09:34:56 07-12-18] _   
**Horny on main:** look what I bauht!!!   
**Horny on main:** sent shark-gummy.jpeg   
gummy sharks!   
_ *Four (4) shark emojis* _

  
**Mullet:** I'm p sure those are dophins

  
**Horny on main:** why do you want me to fucking die?

  
**Mullet:** JDJEJEJE WJRJEJE ITS A DOLPHIN THO

  
**Horny on main:** I was so happy when I bought these and you just spat in my fucking corn flakes

  
**Is this a pidgeon:** WHY ARE YALL LIKE THIS AHDHSHSK   
y'all like an odd couple 

  
**Horny on main:** odd   
odd is right 

  
**Is this a pidgeon:** OLD*

  
**Mullet:** I KNOW EHAT A DOLPHIN LOOKS LIKE 

  
**Horny on main:** LET ME HAVE THIS THEY WERE GOOD AND I WAS HAPPY

  
**Is this a pidgeon:** DUSJJSNS

  
**Horny on main:** I LOVR SHAKRS  WHY DO U HATE ME

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** I support you Lance

  
**Mullet:** FACE REALITY

  
**Horny on main:** I love dolphins too I wanted one as a kid but I fuck w sharks   
no I will never do that! nice try tho!!!   
I'm not sharing my gummies with you bastard!!

  
**Mullet:** :/ babe pls

  
**Horny on main:** :/ 

**Mullet:** you were gonna share with me ??? aww he likes me 

  
**Horny on main:** I was hoping you'd choke on it ://   
by it I mean this d- *gunshots*

  
**Mullet:** my mom taught me not to put small things I'm my mouth :/// 

  
**Horny on main:** hey now 

  
**Shiro:** Keith you neevr met your mother    
*never

  
**Mullet:** :/// way to bring back my trauma shiro    
also; jokes on you bitch I met her last week!!    
she was doing missionary work overseas and joined the army

  
**Shiro:** that's great news Keith! I can't wait to meet her 

  
**Mullet:** she'll finally know why I'm like. This

  
**Shiro:** you're like that bc you research cryptids all day that's got nothing on me 

  
**Mullet:** speaking of   
**Mullet sent a link** : mothman literally gave me brain last week not clickbait???

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** nice

  
**Horny on main:** nice

  
**Bully lance time:** nice

  
**Mullet:** nice 

  
**Horny on main:** nice

  
**Queenie:** I can't validate you sorry Keith :/

  
**Mullet:** understandable have a nice day

  
**Shiro:** this has been very fun you guys! but it's 9oclock you should all get ready for bed

  
**Mullet:** living with you's a fucking prison   
  


  
_ [03:45:34 07-15-18] _   
**Mullet:** mods asleep post mothman pics

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** bitch I'm right here

  
**Mullet:** :/// f

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** f

  
**Horny on main:** f

  
**Mullet:** why are you fucking awake?

  
**Horny on main:** bc I'm gay :/

  
**Mullet:** valid 

  
**Horny on main:** why are YOU up??? 

  
**Mullet:** researching mothman what the fuck else??

  
**Horny on main:** NOT valid 

  
**Mullet:** rude and uncalled for 

  
**Horny on main:** ://

  
  
_ [04:20:34 07-15-18] _   
**Horny on main:** nice    
  
_ [09:36:48 07-15-18] _   
**Shiro:** Keith I am disappointed in you you should get 8 hours of sleep   
  
**_Mullet_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_shiro_ ** _ from fellas is it gay to form Voltron?  _   
  
**Mullet:** self care   
  
**_Is this a pidgeon?_ ** _ added  _ **_Shiro_ ** _ to fellas is it gay to form Voltron?  _   
  
**Mullet:** homophobia ://

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** I hate gays :/// 

  
**Mullet:** same :///

  
**Shiro:** you're both literally gay 

  
**Mullet:** the future is now old man :///

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** rt

  
**Shiro:** what does rt mean?   
_   
_ **_Is this a pidgeon?_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_shiro_ ** __ from fellas is it gay to form Voltron?   
  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** you were right Keith he's no good 

  
**Mullet:** yah no good duck!!

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** yah just. like. yah fatha!

  
**Mullet:** shiros kicked post the boy 

  
**Horny on main:** what???

  
**Mullet:** THE  _ BOY _

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** I gotchu fam

  
**_Is this a pidgeon? Sent:_ ** _ waluigi-dabbing.png _

  
**Mullet:** dopamine bro

  
**Horny on main:** sexy 

 

**Mullet:** thankyou ;^)))

  
**Horny on main:** not you yah ugly bitch 

  
**_Mullet_ ** _ has left fellas is it gay to form Voltron  _

  
**Horny on main:** oh shit

  
**Bully lance time:** oh shit 

  
**Queenie:** oh shit 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** Lance that was too far wtf

  
**Horny on main:** I was joking!!! I thought it was obvious 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** I mean that was kinda mean. just go talk to him

  
  
_ [direct message: keith, Lance] _ _   
_ __ [12:34:53 07-15-18]   
**Lance:** hey man 

  
**Keith:** what do you want Lance? 

  
**lance:** I just wanted to say I'm sorry. 

  
**Keith:** no need I already know you hate me it's cool. I shouldn't have been egging you or whatever. are we done here?

  
**Lance:** what?? I don't hate you! 

  
**Keith:** what

  
**Lance:** I'm serious I don't hate you! jealous of you maybe but I was playing around I don't actually think ur ugly 

  
**Keith:** you make fun of my hair like. alot 

  
**Lance:** oof do I ? 

  
**Keith:** you literally renamed me to mullet on the gc 

  
**Lance:** shit I did do that   
but you and pidge tease eachother so much how's that different???

  
**Keith:** pidge is like my best friend, I'd like actually die for her. that's how it's different   
I don't know where I stand with you so I'm not sure how serious you are when you insult me

  
**Lance:** oh.    
I knew pidge back at the Garrison she never mentioned you? 

  
**Keith:** we were really close before I got kicked out. The only two gays in a government facility gotta stick together an all that. we kept in contact when I moved back to Texas

  
**Lance:** I'm bi! why didn't you hang with me??? 

  
**Keith:** you weren't out. I literally didn't know until this group chat 

  
**Lance:** you didn't tell me you were gay! so !!!

  
**Keith:** I thought it was pretty obvious? I don't really hide who I'm flirting with 

  
**Lance:** who have you flirted with that I have met??!?!?

  
_ Keith gently put the phone down for a second, staring at his apartment ceiling. "well YOU for one" he said to himself  _

  
**Keith:** you remember rolo?

  
**Lance:** that douchebag? 

  
**Keith:** haha yeah? I was kinda laying it on thick 

  
**Lance:** I didn't notice   
are we good? like are we ok

  
**Keith:** yeah I think so. thanks for like apologizing you can add me back if you'd like    
  
_ [14:45:34 07-15-18] _ _   
_ **_Horny on main_ ** _ has added  _ **_mullet_ ** _ to fellas is it gay to form Voltron? _

  
**Shiro:** welcome back Keith!

  
**Mullet:** fuck why are you back

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** he was threatening to release your government secrets (embarrassing stories of you) and I love you too much for that + I already know them

  
**Mullet:** pidge I don't say this enough but I love you do you want to get married 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** cant I'm being deported to kuberos in a week :/

  
**Mullet:** f

  
**Bully lance time:** f

  
**Shiro:** what does f mean

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** don't make me kick you again old man 

  
**Shiro:** pidge I've known you 7 years I know ur trade secrets too

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** my own brother in law :(. the weddings back on 

  
**mullet:** !!! I'm thinking a spring wedding    
I want my dress to have pockets so I can keep my knife on me 

  
**Is this a pidgeon:** gay

  
**Mullet:** no u

  
**Horny on main:** shouldn't you be in the tux?

  
**Mullet:** bold of you to assume I'm the groom

  
**Horny on main:** ok that's valid 

  
**Queenie:** I was actually looking at wedding dresses!!

 

**Horny on main:** why you're 19??

  
**Queenie:** I just think they're neat and I'm gonna marry my GF one day 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** Rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gummy shark bit was almost a verbatim conversation I had with my friend in our group chat (I was Lance on accident bc I too love sharks and being dramatic)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays 20 questions

  
_ [12:45:22 07-18-18] _   
**is this a pidgeon?:** since everyone's online we should play like 20 questions!! that'd be fun

  
**mullet:** bold of you to assume this isn't an automated messaging system   
but sure that sounds neat

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** is everyone else game??

  
**horny on main:** sexy 20 questions ;)?

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** Lance isn't allowed 

  
**horny on main:** what!!!! I'm kidding    
I wanna play pls mom

  
**queenie:** sure I'll play, pidge can you add my girlfriend?

 

**Is this a pidgeon?:** Anything for you qweun one sec

  
**shiro:** I'm gonna stay this one out 

  
**mullet:** lame and gay 

  
**shiro:** no need to talk about yourself like that Keith

  
**horny on main:** that's a spicy meataballe!! I didn't know shiro could roast 

  
**mullet:** I know who I am and I know both those statements are true 

  
**bully lance time:** yeah sure I'm down!!

  
**horny on main:** why is that your name djejejwkkw so mean!!!

  
**Bully lance time:** that's what BLT means 

  
**Horny on main:** ok that's so valid 

  
**Shiro:** you know what screw it this will be a good opportunity to tease Keith so I'm in

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** ok that's valid    
hold on one sec 

  
**_Is this a pidgeon?_ ** _ added  _ **_Matt is short for mattress_ ** _ and  _ **_Romelle_ ** _ to fellas is it gay to form Voltron  _

  
**Queenie:** romelle!!!!  <3

  
**Romelle:** allura!!!!! wifey 

  
**Is this a pidgeon:** lesbian energy 

  
**Romelle:** true !!! 

  
**Queenie:** I'm bi and I love my GF!!

**  
** **Is this a pidgeon?:** my eyesight is cured I can see for the first time

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** pidge those glasses have no perscription

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** matthalemu why do you literally want to commit arson and have me take the fall for it?

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** because 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** anyway! romelle and Matt you guys wanna play 20 questions with us 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** yeah sure 

  
**Romelle:** I'm down 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** alright I'll ask the first question 

Keith! is there anyone here in the gc you've ever had a crush on 

  
**Mullet:** i should stab you, that's really unfair

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** theres 4 guys

  
**Mullet:** one of which is my brother... but yeah id say I do 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** do owo??

  
**Mullet:** you perish you foot bridge troll 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** it's me ;)))

  
**Mullet:** maybe ;)))

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** if that was true I'd actually hang myself in your room for you to find me Matt 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** very descriptive! gold star!!!

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** ... die mayhaps?   
anyway Keith! ask someone something 

  
**Mullet:** Matt how long have you been in love with my brother 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** you're such a fucking nuisance and I hate you 

 

**_Mullet_ ** _ sent: smug anime-girl.png _

  
**shiro:** what 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** hey babe 

  
**shiro:** whAT

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** idk Keith how long have I known you two ?

  
**shiro:** NANI KORE?

  
**mullet:** o I didn't know he makes timely jokes that's new

and like... almost 7 or 8 years??

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** then that long 

  
**shiro:** Matthew alberdine Holt we need to talk 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** oh no mr. shiro is gonna discipline me ;))

  
**mullet:** I'm going to shoot my eyes out 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** rt   
since it's Matt's turn I guess we all go Fu k ourselves then    
  
_ [direct message: Lance, hunk ] _   
_ [6:12:43 07-18-18] _   
**lance:** hhhhhhhhh

  
**hunk:** take your time 

  
**Lance:** hhhunk what the fuck 

  
**hunk:** wym? 

  
**Lance:** Keith likes someone in the gc?? hhhh

  
**hunk:** he sure did say that 

  
**Lance:** sO ITD YOU MATT.... OE ME    
EJJEJEJWJQK

  
**hunk:** you can do math! Also slow down I can barely understand you

  
**Lance:** it's probably not Matt??? from what I just read but dhejsjskakwk idIDK   
WHAT IF ITS YOU    
I'll cry 

  
**hunk:** I doubt it's me or matt lel

  
**Lance:** DONT GIVR ME FALSE HOPE YOU BITCH 

  
**Hunk:** whatever I really don't think it's me and even if it were me and Shay just decided to go steady

  
**Lance:** snnekwjwwjhsshjaaUEJWJ WHAT    
THATS GREAT MAN 

 

**Hunk:** c:   
  
_ [direct message: Matt, shiro] _ _   
_ __ [6:09:43 07-18-18]   
**shiro:** Matt. 

  
**Matt:** you come here often ;)

  
**shiro:** is what Keith said true

  
**Matt:** oml takashi   
yes    
it's chill or whatever I'm just gonna have to kill your brother 

  
**shiro:** no need for that I like you too bro

  
**Matt:** "bro"

  
**shiro:** yeah I've actually liked you for a while

  
**Matt:** babe you had a crush on me? how embarrassing

  
**shiro:** Keith said you've been in love with me for 7 years 

  
**Matt:** still  <3

  
**shiro:** <3   
  
_ [06:30:54 07-18-18] _

_ [Groupchat: fellas is it gay to form Voltron] _

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** we're back and the wedding is on!!

  
**mullet:** tbh I was hopping you'd be so embarrassed that you'd leave the chat 

  
**shiro:** that's no way to talk to ur brother in law

  
**is this a pidgeon:** hold up 

  
**mullet:** wait a minute 

**  
** **Matt is short for mattress:** ;)))

  
**mullet:** you know what? fuck you get on with the questions 

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** ok Lance! how many thongs you own

  
**mullet:** wtf

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** wtf

  
**shiro:** I love you Matt but wtf

  
**horny on main:** 25 next question 

  
**bully lance time:** Lance you ask the next question 

  
**mullet:** 25???

  
**horny on main:** yeah you wanna see ;)

  
**mullet:** ;)

  
_ Lance pulls his phone from his face in shock. was Keith. flirting with him?? no no definitely not. he jokingly flirted with Matt earlier and now Matt and shiro are dating. but still maybe he can get away with flirting with Keith under the guise of friendly banter? that's ok right? he's allowed to do that right? _   
  
**horny on main:** AN Y WAY hunk, how long have you and Shay been steady

  
**bully lance time:** I wish you were never born McClain I told you that in confidence   
it's only been like a month but we've been kinda dating for almost a year now 

  
**shiro:** congrats hunk!

  
**queenie** : yeah that's great! 

  
**bully lance time:** thanks you guys :)   
ok allura!

  
**queenie:** yes?

  
**bully lance time:** how long have you and romelle been dating I know you two were together before you moved here 

  
**queenie:** that's easy! me and romelle are going on 3 years now 

  
**romelle:** <3

  
**queenie:** <3   
romelle,

  
**romelle:** yes my love?

  
**queen:** how much do you love me 

  
**romelle:** .... I wuv you a whole lot 

  
**horny on main:** lame

  
**romelle:** alright Lance try this on for size: who made you realize you're bi 

  
**horny on main:** oof bass boosted. also: how do you know I'm bi?

  
**romelle:** I was reading over alluras shoulder before I joined   
not important answer the question 

  
**horny on main:** uhhhh well it was this one guy back at the Garrison

  
**romelle:** that's not descriptive enough

  
horny on main renamed himself uncomfortable on main

  
**uncomfortable on main:** he uhh had dark hair and pretty eyes. I didn't have a chance to talk to while while I was at the school . I tried to talk to him but he didn't give me the light of day haha

  
**romelle:** no name uwu

  
**uncomfortable on main:** no fuck you 

  
**queenie:** that's my wife ur talking about 

  
**uncomfortable on main:** fuck you too for letting her know this much 

 

**Queenie:** romelle does that well enough 

  
**Uncomfortable on main:** ok pidge; what made you cut your hair 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** bc I'm a lesbian 

  
**uncomfortable on main:** there's more to that and you know it 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** honestly? not really sure it's probably something to do with Matt dropping off the face of the Earth when he studied abroad and got lost with shiro for that year. I missed him alot 

**  
** **Matt is short for mattress:** awww baby sister!!!

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** brother!!

  
**shiro:** @keith why do you never treat me like this

  
**mullet:** because I hate you 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** oof it's like midnight you guys. I don't sleep but ik some of you do * side eyes Lance*

  
**uncomfortable on main:** it takes time being this beautiful   
and man I didn't even get to ask if Keith's a virgin 

  
**mullet:** why me?

  
**uncomfortable on main:** because you're the one to get the most embarrassed

  
**is this a pidgeon?:**   
“Lance: let's play 20 questions   
Keith: ok what's your favorite color  
Lance: triangle do you give head?”

  
**mullet:** djejejwkwkks

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** what I'm trying to say is Lance is a fuck boy 

  
**uncomfortable on main:** well I do fuck 

  
**bully lance time:** he doesn't fuck 

  
**romelle:** good night virgins 

  
**shiro:** night

 

**Uncomfortable on main:** hey now

  
_ [direct message: Keith, pidge] _

  
**Keith:** BITCH

  
**pidge:** THOT?

  
**Keith:** why is Lance asking that???? 

  
**pidge:** (*Lenny face*) 

  
**Keith:** fucks that mean 

  
**pidge:** I'm just saying that lancey might be flirting with you ;))

  
**Keith:** you. you think so? 

  
**pidge:** idk Keith he did describe a boy that sounds an awful lot like you for his bi awakening 

  
**Keith:** Lance flirts with everyone all the time

  
**pidge:** Lance never flirted with me 

  
**Keith:** but you're a lesbian that's different 

  
**pidge:** he hasn't flirted with hunk either

  
**Keith:** ok... I think I'm gonna actually go to bed early I need time to .. process this

  
**pidge:** good nice Keith love you!

  
**Keith:** yeah... love you too 

  
_ Keith sat on his bed shocked and .. alittle sick to his stomach? he really likes Lance and would love for Lance to like him back but .. its all alot to take in. it's overwhelming _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the boy that rejected Lance back at the Garrison? That was Keith. In his defense Keith was listening to music and didn't even hear Lance


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More 20 questions bc it's my favorite game tbh

 

_ [Fellas is it gay to form Voltron?] _   
_ [12:45 :22 07-24-18] _

  
**_uncomfortable on main_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_Lancelot_ **

  
**Lancelot:** hi welcome to Chili's 

  
**_bully lance time_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_*sexy trumpet noises*_ **

  
**Lancelot:** sexy

  
***sexy trumpet noises*:** ;)

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** what's up you gays 

  
**romelle:** love my GF

  
**queenie:** rt

  
**shiro:** still don't know what rt means 

  
**Lancelot:** you ever notice how pidge, me and Keith are the only single ppl in this gc 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** bold of you to assume me or Keith are single 

  
**Lancelot :** you're not?? 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** bold of you to assume me and Keith aren't dating 

  
**Lancelot:** you're both gay 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** we have so much in common   
but for real u right    
we're the three super virgins 

  
**Lancelot:** speak for yourself my muscles are strong and my dick is huge I get anyone and everyone I want 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** you've been single the entire time I knew you at the Garrison 

  
**Lancelot:** shot through the heart ~   
speaking of where is Keith? 

  
**shiro:** last I saw him he was holed in his room 

  
**Is this a pidgeon?:** I'll go check on him brb   
  
_ pidge padded from her room to Keith's in the apartment they shared with shiro, rapping her knuckles softly on the wood _ __   
_ "hey Keith you ok best friend?" _ __   
_ nearly inaudible shuffling could be heard through the thin wood of the door as a very tired and disheveled Keith opened the door to greet her. pidge made her way into the room and plopped herself on the unmade bed with Keith slowly following her suit _ __   
_ "so what's up? you don't look very happy" _ __   
_ "I'm confused" Keith admitted, "the idea of me being liked back by a guy I like is so foriegn to me and I just. don't know how to feel about it" _ __   
_ "shouldn't that make you happy?" _ __   
_ Keith nodded his head "it should but I've been alone for so long and being an orphan has really messed me up in regards to these kinds of things. I'm scared. I'm really scared of intimacy of being cared for. like I'm going to disappoint them or they're going to leave like my mom and shiro without saying anything or... or what if they die? " _ __   
_ pidge wrapped her arms around Keith's midsection and rested her head on his neck. "no I get it man," she mumbled at his side. "that's alright I understand and what you're feeling is completely okay you've been through alot, but know you're worth being loved and I love you so much. you know that right?"  _ __   
_ "yeah I do. thanks pidge" _ __   
_ "no problem, do you want to watch more of Conspiracy with me? I'll make you your favorite food?" _ __   
_ Keith's left most part of his lip quirked up. "yeah id like that" _ __   
  
__ [10:54:12 07-25-18]

_ [Fellas is it gay to form Voltron] _

  
**_mullet_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_gay for pay_ **

  
**gay for pay:** hey you guys 

  
**Lancelot:** Keith!! you ok? 

  
**gay for pay:** yeah I'm feeling better. just a bad day 

  
**Lancelot:** you need someone over?   
gay for pay: no it's ok me and pidge watched conspiracy theory videos last night thankyou Lance :)

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** gay 

  
**gay for pay:** tea

  
**Lancelot:** conspiracy theories?? I thought you were just into cryptids

  
**gay for pay:** I'm really into cryptids but pidge isn't so much so we both bond over conspiracy theories

  
**lancealot:** oh like flat Earth stuff?   
gay for pay: oh no

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** IL GEG YOU FOR MENTIONING THOSE WORDS

  
**Lancelot:** ?

  
**gay for pay:** the Earth is  a loving boyfriend:   
holds me 

  
**Lancelot:** god I wish that were me 

  
_ Keith did NOT let himself get stuck on what Lance said because it's unclear if Lance meant he wanted to be the boyfriend or wanted a boyfriend to hold him _

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** Keith I swear to God

  
**gay for pay:** she's so mad that people actually believe in that theory 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** that's fucking triggering I stg 

  
**gay for pay:** well do we have proof the Earth ISNT flat?

  
**is this a pidgeon:** SO MUCH PROOF

  
**Keith:** from space the Earth looks pretty flat to me * thinking and shrug emojis*

️   
**is this a pidgeon?:** KEITH I COMFORTED YOU. HOW WOULD THE WATER NOT FALL OFF THE EDGE OF THE EARTH THEN HUH? smart boy HOW

  
**Gay for pay:** because the end of the Earth is like a plate for small soup    
and God said so 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I'm Jewish

  
**gay for pay:** tea

ok fine! the Earth isn't flat but the sun sure is!!!! 

  
**Lancelot:** how????

  
**gay for pay:** have YOU ever seen the other side of the sun

  
**Lancelot:** oh shit

  
***sexy trumpet noises*:** oh shit 

  
**shiro:** he's got you there pidge

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** SHIRO NOT UOU TOO   
YOURE AB ASTRONOMER 

  
**shiro** : I know but Matt was telling me to rile you up bc he knows how mad you get over this 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** put Matt on the phone

  
**shiro:** hewwo is mattuwu

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I hope shiros dick was good bc that's the last thing you're ever gonna eat when I get my hands on you 

  
**shiro:** oh it was uwu   
bye bye baby sister 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I hate that I can never fucking threaten him 

 

**Mullet:** I hate that you brought their sex life into this Christian server

  
**Lancelot:** Matt is stronger than any us marine

  
**gay for pay:** rt

  
***sexy trumpet noises*:** rt

  
**Lancelot:** where are romelle and allura?

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** date night I think? so it's the original 4 for today

  
**gay for pay:** dope! 

  
**is this a pidgeon:** I really want to continue that 20 questions it was so fun!!! if that's ok?

  
**gay for pay:** I'm down

_   
_ **_*sexy trumpet noises*_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_Gordon Ramsey_ **

  
**Gordon Ramsey:** yeah sure! 

  
**Lancelot:** yeah

  
**_Lancelot_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_long dick style_ **

  
**long dick style:** ok I'm ready

  
**Gordon Ramsey:** jejeejjakakw

 

**_Is this a pidgeon?_ ** _ Changed _ **_long dick style’s_ ** _ name to _ **_Lancelot_ **

  
**Gordon Ramsey:** I'll go first. Keith

  
**gay for pay:** chef.

  
**Gordon Ramsey:** when did you know you were gay?

  
**gay for pay:** oof a heavy one

i think I knew all my life? I grew up without parents so I wasn't told what it was until some kids in my grade tried to kick my ass for thinking a boy in my class was cute in 3rd grade.

  
**Gordon Ramsey:** omg I'm so sorry 

  
**gay for pay:** it's ok they were the ones that needed to go to the nurse but god was I in trouble at the home    
anyway, Lance how many languages do you know

  
**Lancelot:** p low brow of you but I am fluent in spanish, you since that's barely a question 

  
**gay for pay:** not how 20 questions works but ok. before my dad passed he taught me Korean so I'm conversational in that and shiros family taught my Japanese so those two?

  
**Lancelot:** real shit?

ok pidge, what's the dumbest thing youve done

  
**is this a pidgeon:** other than befriending Keith id say the time I snuck into the Garrison to find out where my brother disappeared off to and hacking Iverson's computer   
lot of porn on that 

  
**Lancelot:** djjwiwhrhwkwkw

  
**gay for pay:** glad I stabbed him

  
**Lancelot:** what?

  
**gay for pay:** what

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** ok as much as I love to talk about Keith's knife fetish that got him expelled hunk it's your turn

  
**gordan Ramsey:** alright shoot 

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** is she cute?

  
**_is this a pidgeon?_ ** _ sent lamb-sauce.png _

  
**gordan Ramsey:** oh she's bad

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I'm sorry I can't be her ://

  
**Lancelot:** did you change your name for that joke hunk?

  
**_gordan ramsey_ ** _ sent: maybe-so.gif _

_   
_ **_gordan Ramsey_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_hunky ;)_ **

  
**hunky ;):** ok Keith again 

  
**gay for pay:** fuck choose someone else 

  
**hunky ;):** nope!! To ask the question  Lance was dying to know last time are u? 

  
**gay for pay:** am I  what?

  
**hunky ;)** a virgin 

 

  
_ [direct message: Lance, hunk] _ _   
_ _ [15:43:27 07-25-18] _

  
**Lance:** HUNK EHAY THE F U C K

  
**hunk:** direct action 

  
**Lance:** WHYYUU

  
**hunk:** you wanted to know 

  
**Lance:** I was K I D D I N G

Perish you !!!

  
  
_ [15:49:54] _

_ [Fellas is it gay to form Voltron] _

  
**gay for pay:** I get mad pussy ://

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** that's a lie you thot

  
**gay for pay:** pidge I swear to go

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** Keith hasn't even kissed someone because he's waiting to fall in love

  
**gay for pay:** PIDGE EHY SRE YOU LIKE TJIS 

  
**Lancelot:** I knew he was lying bc I'm the one who gets pussy ://

  
**hunky ;):** Lance you are literally a virgin too 

  
**Lancelot** : my Playboy façade... shaddered ://

  
**hunky ;):** kek

  
**is this a pidgeon:** kek

  
**gay for pay:** kek

  
**Lancelot:** I DONT WANNA HEAR SHIT FROM YOU KEITH   


 

> _   
>  _ _ [direct message pidge, Keith ] _ _   
>  _ _ [16:34:45 07-28-18] _

  
**pidge:** awww you could be eachothers firsts how romantic uwu

  
**Keith:** I'll smother you with your pillow

  
**pidge:** jokes on you asphyxiation is my kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one really likes this fanfic tbh but I really enjoy writing it so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek man

_[12:34:54 08-3-18]_

_[Fellas is it gay to form Voltron?]_

  
**Lancelot:** gay?   
  
**is this a pidgeon?:** you rang?   
  
**Lancelot:** no the other one   
  
**gay for pay:** yes?   
  
**Lancelot sent:** hand circle.png   
  
**gay for pay:** bitch . I swear to go-   
  
**Lancelot:** .  >:3c   
  
**gay for pay:** btw I saw your d &d player   
fuckin furry   
  
**Lancelot:** :0c   
rude   
his name is pike and I love him   
a sneaky boy   
  
**gay for pay:** pike is literally a synonym for your name you unoriginal fake nerd   
  
**Lancelot:** oh yeah? well whos Your d &d character hmm   
  
**gay for pay:** don't have one while you were out enjoying your youth I studied the gayde (gay blade)   
  
**Lancelot:** go back to sleep and. starve   
here I'll help you make one!   
  
**Keith:** okay?   
  
**Lancelot:** what class do you want him to be?   
  
  
_[3 hours later]_   
[15:46:23 08-03-18]   
**Lancelot:** ok we have his stats, back story and  character design. all we need is his name   
  
**gay for pay:** idk .... Jeremy?

  
**Lancelot:** what?! no nonono it's gotta be cool like ... uhhhhh   
hhhhhhhhh

  
**gay for pay:** I know it hurts to think take your time

  
**Lancelot:** fuck you

  
**gay for pay:** take me out to dinner first

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I though..t.. we had something special Keith

  
**gay for pay:** am cheating on you

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** f

  
**Lancelot:** oh I got it!!! thunderstorm darkness. super cool and brutal since ur character is a warrior

  
**gay for pay:** my name is ebony dark'ness dementia raven way ....

  
**Lancelot:** I help you out of the goodness of my heart

  
**gay for pay:** is that what they call it now?

  
**Lancelot:** THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART. you asked for me in yah time of need, on my daughter's wedding day and you won't even call me. God father

  
**gay for pay:** I'm kidding Lance, it's a name you would come up with, thankyou

  
**Lancelot** : is that an insult?

  
**gay for pay:** no it's a compliment I'm just. not good at those sorry. I'm saying it's very unique. very.. Lance?

  
**Lancelot:** no its ok dhejsjskakwk thanks Keith

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** :^}   


_  
_ _[direct message: Keith, pidge]_   
[17:34:54 08-03-18]

  
**Keith:** what

  
**pidge:** :^}}}}

  
**Keith:** NANI??!??

  
**pidge:** I'm just... so proud. I'm so used to giving and now I get to receive!

  
**Keith:** EHAT DOES THAY MEAN FJEIO

  
**pidge:** it means! you were able to be nice to Lance without any sarcasm as like a coping mechanism!!! I'm proud and I love you

  
**Keith:** I guess.. I did? huh

  
**pidge:** yes you did!!!!   
you were alittle sarcastic in the beginning but you didn't hide your compliment in an insult in the end!!!

  
**Keith:** :^}

  
**pidge:** :^}   
  
_[4:21:12 08-06-18]_

_[Fellas is it gay to form Voltron?]_

  
**Lancelot:** FUC K

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** go to sleep! I'm the insomniac

  
**Lancelot:** can't ADHD too stronk

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** ok valid have a nice day   


  
_[12:32:32 08-06-18]_   
**Lancelot:** update my glasses broke :/ f

  
**queenie:** f

 _  
_**_romelle_** _changed her name to_ ** _lesbian_** **_nightmare_**

  
**lesbian nightmare:** f

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** romelle I stan you

  
**lesbian nightmare:** <3

  
**Lancelot:** whatever being able to see is for nerds

  
**gay for pay:** Lance you wear glasses?

  
**Lancelot:** usually I wear contacts to keep this pretty playboy façade

BUT my last pair of contacts dried out so I was wearing my glasses until they fell off and SOMEONE (cough cough HUNK YOU FUCKER) stepped on them

  
**hunky ;) :** it really just be like that dude

  
**Lancelot:** anyway yeah im wearing my mom's to even see now!

now I look like a fuckin nerd :///

  
**gay for pay:** idk I think you'd look nice with glasses. compliment your face shape and all that .

  
**Lancelot:** thanks Keith :)   


_  
_ _[direct message Lance, allura]_   
[16:43:18 08-06-18]   
**Lance:** ALLLURA

  
**allura:** yes Lance

  
**Lance:** you're a fellow bi tell me if I'm crazy

  
**allura:** I've known ur crazy for a while now Lance

  
**Lance:** no!!! I mean at what Keith said was that flirty??? or just being nice?!!?!! I don't know how to respond because Keith is never nice to me!

  
**allura:** oh dear   
I wasn't expecting an actually serious question   
uhhhh   
from my bi eye I think it's flirty? but who knows with Keith   
but me and romelle started with me assuming she was just being nice so ;)

  
**Lance:** my own flesh and blood ... teasing me

  
**allura:** we aren't related

  
**Lance:** mY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD

 

 **allura:** goodbye Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda filler but I had fun !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug emoji* I'm back in the States  
> I still have no direction for this fic but j kinda know where I want the next chapter to go. This one's abit longer bc I couldn't find a good place to cut it off so !!

_[fellas is it gay to form Voltron?]_ _  
_ _[16:59:24 08-10-18]_

  
**Lancelot:** am back

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** FU CK YOU MATTHEW

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** shiro does that well and frequently thank you  very much uwu

  
**shiro:** Matt we haven't even kissed

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** bare with me babe

  
**Lancelot:** uhhh.... what's happening gamers?

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** Matt THAT BASTARD decided it would be fun to show everyone my baby pictures bc I said shiro was the first person Matt dated

  
**Matt is short for mattress sent:** baby-pidge34.jpeg

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** DHHE WA HT. THE FUCK K

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** you told Lance now you must be punished

  
**I'd this a pidgeon?:** I thot being punished was saved for shiro

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** ;)))

  
**shiro:** please don't include me

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** sorry Daddy

  
**shiro:** don't call me that either

  
**_Matt is short for mattress_** _changed_ ** _shiros_** _name to_ ** _daddy *tongue emoji*_**  
**_  
_****_daddy *tongue emoji*_** _changed his name_ _to_ ** _shiro_**  
  
**_Matt is short for mattress_** _changed_ ** _shiros_** _name to_ ** _daddy_**  
  
**_daddy_** _has kicked_ ** _Matt is short for mattress_**  
  
**daddy:** freedom  
  
**is this a pidgeon?:** pfft thanks Daddy  
  
**daddy:** fuck  
  
**_daddy_** _has changed his name to_ ** _Shiro_**  
  
**gay for pay:** no fucking swearing you're like 6  
  
**shiro:** I'm 25!  
  
**Keith:** not in terms of leap years  
  
**shiro:** Keith....  
  
**_Keith_** _has changed_ ** _shiro’s_** _name to_ ** _I'm shiro and I'm 6 years old_**  
  
**I'm shiro and I'm 6 years old:** Keith please

  
**queenie:** yeah Keith don't bully the toddler

  
**I'm shiro and I'm 6 years old:** allura not you too  
  
_[08:34:12 08-15-18]_ _  
_ _[fellas is it gay to form Voltron]_

  
**Lancelot:** I got new glasses! since my contacts won't be shipped for 3 months :/

  
**Lancelot sent:** new-glasses.jpeg

  
**gay for pay:** !!! see Lance I told you you'd look cute in them  
  
_[direct message: Lance, hunk]_ _  
_ _[08:56:27 08-15-18]_

  
**Lance:** ehdhejwjwna HUNK  
READ THE GC

  
**hunk:** bitch wake me up again

  
**Lance:** READD D D IT

  
**hunk:** :)

  
**Lance:** Hunk please

  
**hunk:** :)))))  
  
_[direct message: pidge, Keith]_ _  
_ _[09:12:42 08-15-18]_

  
**pidge:** :)

  
**Keith:** what?

  
**pidge:** oh, you know

  
**Keith:** pidge I stg I'll slice the wires off your fairy lights and feed them to your robot

  
**pidge:** you were just very forward in the gc

  
**Keith:** hm? I guess??  
ive been spending alot of time with my mom, catching up and with shiro back and getting therapy my life has just been better.  
so I guess I'm alittle more open?

  
**pidge:** :'-) I'm so proud

I'm happy for you!!! bb

  
**Keith:** thanks Katie I don't say it enough but you're my best friend and I love you

  
**pidge:** ily2 Gaylord  <3

  
_[fellas is it gay to form voltron]_ _  
_ _[09:20:32 08-15-18]_

  
**Lancelot:** haha thanks Keith!!

  
**gay for pay:** ? yeah np dude

  
**Lancelot:** usuwhwbwbf sorry I just never get complimented idk how to react

  
**gay for pay:** oh? that's really surprising tbh

  
**Lancelot:** what do you mean by that?

 

 **Gay for pay:** well it's just that

You're like really

Really

 **_  
_ ** **_is this a pidgeon?_ ** _added_ **_Matt is short for mattress_ **

  
**is this a pidgeon?:** I had no choice ugly here was leaving voicemails non stop and I don't have enough minutes on my phone plan for this

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** ladies ;)

  
**hunky ;):** please. shut the fuck up

  
**queenie:** rt

  
**lesbian disaster:** rt

  
**gay for pay:** rt

  
**Lancelot:** rt

 

 **I'm shiro and I'm 6** changed his name to **shiro**

  
**shiro:** rt

  
**gay for pay:** shiro you don't even know what that means

  
**shiro:** I like to be included  
also, look who we brought home!

  
**shiro sent:** husky.png  
her name is yorak

  
**Matt is short for mattress:** my daughter!!!

  
**queenie:** she's so cute! why did you get a dog

  
**gay for pay:** she's actually a therapy dog for shiro, technically she's my dog tho.

I've only know her 2 days but if anything happened to her I'd kill everyone and then myself

 

 **Lancelot:** fuck kinda name is yorak

 

 **Gay for pay:** my mom kinda pressured us into naming her that bc she was gonna name me that

 

 **Lancelot:** what's it mean

 

 **Gay for pay:** not sure,

  
**Lancelot:** anyway  I love her!! she's gorgeous I just want to give her a hug

  
**gay for pay:** you wanna come over and meet her?

  
    Lance turned to hunk who was laying on Lance's bed, "hunk are you seeing this?" "uh what is there to see?"  
    Lance sighed "Keith asked ME to come.hang out with him! that's what".  
    hunk sat up, still confused " I don't get how that's a big deal, you two hang out all the time"  
    "but that's in a group! I always have the social buffer of talking to Keith without feeling pressured. this is different. we'll be alone. one on one. Just him an-"  
    "Lance," hunk cut him off before a long tangent of synonyms could have a chance to fall from Lance's mouth, "relax, this is good. Keith is reaching out to you, you should meet him half way. it doesn't have to be a big deal, it can just be you two hanging out and playing with a doggo."  
    Lance followed the breathing exercises he was taught a few times, calming himself down, "but what if I want it to be a big deal hunk?"  
    "well then you gotta express this to Keith, not me or allura" hunk said as he flopped back onto Lance's unmade sheets  
     "but what if... what if Keith Doesn't want this to be a big deal and I ruin our friendship?"  
     hunk places a warm hand on Lance's shoulder, "Lance, you and I both know Keith. and we both know he isn't the type to hold this against you. more than likely if it is the case that Keith doesn't like you back, he'd probably thank you and go back to petting the dog. however," hunk smiled "I don't think that's the case, I really think Keith likes you back"  
     "r-really?" Lance asked, a soft blush showing on his cheekbones.  
     "I really do, but you won't know unless you try" hunk said as he began to wrap Lance's comforter around himself  
     "okay", Lance reached for his phone  
  
_[11:23:56 08-15-18]_  
[fellas is it gay to form Voltron?]  
**Lancelot:** I'll be over in 5

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this sounds ok? Sorry if it sounds awkward
> 
> Also! Before you ask no matt doesn't have a daddy kink you heathens he just says stuff for a reaction, I based that off me and my friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic so far kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> You can reach me at katscandrawtoo on Instagram


End file.
